Only a Dream
by CrybabyQueenofWhatever
Summary: Rick awakes from his coma, only to find out the whole apocalypse was just a lucid dream.


**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction piece so I would appreciate your feedback on whether to do more Walking Dead stuff. Lori isn't dead (ugh, I know, I know, I'm sorry... I hate her too...) and a majority of the people who were killed off are back too. (Except Shane because I can only bring back a few douchebags and assholes at a time LOL) I won't give you guys spoilers because I want you guys to be surprised! Kisses from Crybaby :D**

 **RICK'S POV**

 _Get your shit together, Grimes._

I'm lying on my back, staring up at the cloudy sky. It takes a few moments to blink the fuzziness out from my eyes. I hear the familiar growling and hissing coming up from behind me. _Fuck. Why now?_ I can't find my gun, my muscles ache, and I'm drenched in sweat and walker blood. I prop myself up on my elbows, and push myself up onto my knees. I wince, clutching my back and groaning. The sounds grow louder and louder. _I'm running out of time! Come on._

I finally find the strength to stand. My vision is still a little fuzzy and my limbs are like molasses but I stand tall. My pistol is right by my feet. I bend over and pick it up. I cock it, and ready my finger over the trigger. When I turn around, my heart skips a beat. I drop my gun and I stay bristled up.

My friends and son, in walker form, are slowly stalking towards me. They are unarmed. Carol, Michonne, Carl, even Daryl. Bloody, bruised, rotted flesh hanging off bleached white bones. Grant and Maggie have no legs and are clawing at the ground, pulling themselves towards me. Carl's jaw is barely attached. As a matter of fact, Michonne bumps into him and it plops to the ground. He snarls and spits, inching closer to me along with the others.

"Carl! Daryl! No!" I cry out. I lean over and quickly grab the gun again. I take a deep breath and pull the trigger.

Nothing. _Oh fuck, no. Fuck._ Not only was I the only final survivor, I was completely unarmed. I looked around, panting. No blunt objects, no bullets for my gun, nothing. I knew there was nothing else to do.

 _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please honey._ A voice called. It was familiar and buttery soft. A sudden wave of comfort washed over me. Walker Daryl growled and took a bite from my arm. The pain shot through my body and I cringed as he ripped the flesh away from the rest of my body. My vision turned spotty and flashes of black and bright lights invaded my eyesight.

 _Rick_. The pretty voice called. _Where the hell have I heard this voice before?!_ A stronger pain jolted down my spine and my eyes wrenched open. The voice screamed and the world came into focus. I smelled chemicals, hand sanitizer and other stuff. I heard the beeping of a heart monitor.

"Rick?!" The voice cries out. I turn my head to the right. Lori.

"Rick! Oh my lord! Nurse! Nurse! HE'S AWAKE! NURSE!" She shrieks. I was completely confused and dazed. Lori died delivering Judith. Little Ass Kicker, as I dubbed her. Wait, where is Judith?! Where the hell is Carl?! _I swear I am dreaming! Please tell me I'm dreaming._

 _Where am I?_ I'm laying down in a hospital gurney, under thick blankets. There are a few electrodes placed on my forehead and chest. I am hooked up to IV's like crazy and I have an oxygen mask on. I really don't need it, I'm breathing perfectly fine.

"Lori? But how..."

"You were in a coma." Lori said breathlessly. "They had you on life support... They were gonna pull your plug!" She started to cry. I reached out and touched her soft face.

"Lori, baby, how are you alive?" I mumble all confused.

"What do you mean?" She says carefully. She wipes a few tears from her eyes and grabs my hand. A few IV tubes stuck out of my wrist. On my upper arm there was a blood stained Ace bandage.

"You died having Judith... Carl... He shot you... You didn't reanimate..." I was feeling really woozy.

A swarm of nurses burst in through the door. They were checking the monitor and speaking to me in calm, soothing voices. I got rolled out of the room and down the hall. I heard Lori crying out my name from behind me.

"Dad!" I heard a boy cry out. Carl looked frightened and confused. He wasn't wearing my hat, though. Then it hit me that my hat was sitting in my room still. Shit. I really like that hat.

"Coral..." **(A/N: Sorry I just could not resist!)** I groaned. Gusts of chemical-smelling air hit me in the face as I was pushed down a long corridor. I looked in through an open door as we passed by. My eyes widened at the old man inside. Clearly an amputee, he was learning how to put on a new prosthetic leg. He turned his head toward me for a second and gasped.

 _Is that... Hershel?! No, it can't be!_ Deep down inside I knew it was though. He had the same missing patch of hair and his leg was cut off below his kneecap. This is insane.

Passing another room, I saw the little girl who was bitten by a walker. Megan. **(A/N: Hold your Drake and Josh memes and references, everyone LOL)** She had her arm in a bright pink cast and sling. She didn't recognize me, for she was deep in sleep. What the fucking hell?

 _What's going on here?_ I said to myself. Was the whole apocalypse my imagination?

 _Why are they rolling me down near the mental ward?_ I wondered to myself. The nurses continued to soothe me and speak to each other in a complicated nurse-language. **(A/N: Yaaargh sorry, I'm lagging.)** Looking past a few other doctors' shoulders, I saw into one room where there was a young girl with her head between her legs. She sprung up and started to hit at the padded walls and floor with these soft foam cubes on her hands. She had a savage look in her eyes. When she saw me, she smirked and ran up to the door and hit it. The doctors _tsked_ and scribbled notes on their clipboards with ballpoint pens.

Lizzie.

I started to get sleepy and I nodded off for a moment. I listened to the sounds around me as they echoed in my empty head. Memories from the "apocalypse" flashed through my mind. It seemed like everything was fine despite all of that. Was it all a dream? So that meant Tyreese, Lizzie, Andrea, OH GOD... EVEN THE GOVERNOR... They're all alive!

I don't know how long I was asleep for but when I woke up, I heard many voices in quiet murmurs. When my vision came back into focus, people were standing at the foot of the bed, smiling warmly. I was in a different room. Same setup, no IV's or oxygen masks, and in a different room in the building.

"Could someone explain all of this to me?" I say groggily. Tyreese stepped forward and knelt by my side.

"You were in a coma." He said calmly. "You were shot at work and you fell into a coma. They didn't think you were gonna wake up and they were going to take you off life support tomorrow."

"But there was an apocalypse. You died. Lori died. Megan, Andrea, Lizzie, most of you guys were dead." I said with confusion.

"Everything is the same way it was when you fell into the coma." Tyreese assures me. "There was never an apocalypse. Everything is alright."

"But... But..." I stammered. I still have so much to ask about. Are the Wolves a figment of my imagination as well?

Carol stepped forward and said, "You were hallucinating, Rick." She grabbed my hat from Lori and placed it on my head. "We're gonna leave... Let you get some rest and all. C'mon guys, let's book it..." A few people filed out except for Carl and Lori.

"Dad? Are you gonna be okay?" Carl asks carefully. He was the same age as in the hallucinations.

"Dunno." Was all I could manage. Lori patted him on the shoulder and nodded. Carl slowly rose and plodded out of the room.

"Honey, I'm so glad that you're awake." Lori murmured. Her voice was gooey and she looked about ready to cry again. I beckoned her closer and held her in my arms. Lori looked up and kissed me. I missed the way they tasted dearly. When she pulled away I saw Carol walking back into the room and placing her hand on Lori's shoulder. Lori rose and started to walk from the room, Carol guiding her out.

"I love you." Lori called as she walked away.

I fell asleep, unable to say much else other than, "Same here."

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? I've been sort of busy so I haven't been able to catch up with the latest episodes when they come out but I finally saw Carol disguised with the Wolves and being a badass murderer girl. Alrighty then! Till next time! Love from Crybaby A.K.A Sweetie Belle :)**


End file.
